A high-performance computing (HPC) system may be configured as a collection of separate nodes that communicate via a network. The HPC system may include on the order of ones, tens, hundreds, thousands of nodes. Each node may generally include a processor (containing one or more processing units), a local memory and a network controller. A node may include an application instance implemented as one or more tasks configured to execute on one or more processing units. An associated application may be configured to execute across one or more nodes. An address space may be allocated for each task. Address ranges in address spaces allocated to each task may vary across the address spaces, within a node and/or across nodes. Remapping operations of address ranges in address spaces within a node and/or between nodes may result in relatively high overheads in an HPC system with many address spaces and/or many nodes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.